James Riley Allred (1827-1872)
}} Biography Life Sketch of James Riley Allred from Allred Family Histories Submitted by: Sharon Allred Jessop 04/19/1999 Soldier - Mormon Battalion, Company A James R. Allred, son of Isaac and Mary Calvert Allred was born 28 Jan. 1827 in Tennessee. This family, with other Allreds, was converted to the restored Gospel, by missionaries of the L.D.S. Church while living in Tenn. Some members of the family were baptized in 1832. After their conversion they went 500 miles into Missouri, to be with other members. Especially they desired to live near by its leaders, mainly the Prophet Joseph Smith. Likely James R. was baptized at age 8 as were other children of these families. James endured the hardships of persecution of mobs, being driven from his home in Missouri, and later from Nauvoo, Illinois. In 1846 when other Allred families were forced to flee into Iowa he was among the number. Mormon Battalion Veteran Participant in the march of The Mormon Battalion. This unit of the US Army served in the Mexican-American War and was the only religiously based infantry unit ever created by Presidential order. It consisted of nearly 500 men recruited exclusively from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (commonly called the Mormons). They undertook the longest infantry march in U.S. military history (as of 1847) and in the process marked out and creating the first continuous wagon road to California which linked the future states of New Mexico, Arizona, and California to the United States. Most members served an initial 12 month term (Jul 1846- Jul 1847) with some members re-enlisting for an additional 12 months afterwards. And in that same year the Mormon Battalion was organized and left Ft. Leavenworth for Mexico. James Riley only 19 went along with his older brother, Reddick N. and three Allred cousins, going the entire distance to San Diego. On July 18, 1846 was his enlistment date in Company A of The Mormon Battalion. Reddick returned to the Missouri River via Fort Hall, Idaho in 1847. James R. Remained in California likely assisting in the building of places of protection. Following is a quote from “HeartThrobs of the West”, Vol. 9 pp 456-462 concerning this group: Several family members served with Richard in the Mormon Battalion: * James Riley Allred (1827-1872) - cousin * James Tillmon Sanford Allred (1825-1905) - cousin * Rueben Warren Allred (1827-1916) - cousin * Richard Twiggs Sanders (1828-1858) - cousin According to previous arrangements a company of 8 persons started on the 1st of May 1848, Sgt. David Browett being elected captain, to pioneer, if possible, a wagon road over the Sierra Nevada mountains, the Truckee route being impracticable at this season of the year. This company consisted of David Browett, captain, Ira J. Willis, J.C. Sly, known as Captain Sly, Israel Evans, Jacob C. Truman, Daniel Allen, J.R. Allred, Henderson Cox and Robert Pixton. From the same Vol. 9, Church Chronology: Tragedy Springs Sat. June 24, 1848, Captain Daniel Browett, Daniel Allen and Henderson Cox, three of the Battalion Boys, left Sutter’s Fort, California, on an exploring trip across the Sierra Nevada mountains. A few days later they were killed, and their bodies terribly mutilated by Indians. The bodies of these 3 were found by the others of the Battalion boys at a place they called “Tragedy Springs” and were properly buried at that place. The remainder of this group arrived in Salt Lake Valley about the lst of Oct. 1848 feeling happy that they had exchanged the Land of Gold for relatives and friends in the home of the L.D.S. D. Tyler from History of Mormon Battalion. Spring City Settlement James R. was discharged in 1847 in California. Upon returning to Utah undoubtedly he joined his brother Harvey in SLC. The following year his father Isaac and mother, with younger brother, Isaac Morley age 14 and Sidney R. age 12 arrived in Utah in Oct. 1849. They lived for a time in Cottonwood, now Holladay, Utah where in 1851-2 the tired little mother, Mary Calvert, passed away. The family moved to Kays Ward later Kaysville. When relatives moved to Sanpete County, James R. was with them. In Spring City James R. built himself a cellar or dugout where he lived on the lot later owned by Lena Tullgren Bradley, now owned by Joseph Beck. He was a gifted singer, as were his brothers. He cheered his companions with his many songs, filled at various times with merriment as well as pathos. He was, it is said, a kind-hearted man, especially to those in sorrow; and in digging many graves in the old cemetery, mainly during times when epidemics of diphtheria and spotted fever took their toll on the early settlers. My mother, Maria J. Borresen Allred knew him well when she was a child, being his neighbor. She is now in her 90th year and her memory clear and active in 1954. James R. was unmarried; he passed away 14 April 1871 at Spring City. Elder Orson Hyde regarded him as a Saint, worthy of the greatest blessings from Our Heavenly Father. James Allred is buried at Pioneer Cemetery, in Spring City, UT. Black Hawk War NOTE: On 1 April, 1866, James R. Allred enlisted in the Utah Territory Militia as a private under command of Isaac Martin Behunnin in the Black Hawk War. Discharged date: 1 Nov. 1867. Confirmed in Service Record report filed with By Jennie A. Brothersen Grandniece Vital Records Utah Veterans Records This 1954 file confirms his service in both the Mormon Battalion and the Black Hawk War of 1866-67. Utah, Veterans with Federal Service Buried in Utah, Territorial to 1966," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/FLR3-B6G : accessed 17 Apr 2014), James R Allred, 14 Apr 1871; citing Pioneer Cemetery, Spring City, Sanpete, Utah, military unit Co A Mormon Bn Mission Of San Diego, Army, Mexican 1847, State Archives, State Capitol Building, Salt Lake City; FHL microfilm 485497. References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Reuben Allred Story * Gravestones for Pvt James R Allred - FindAGrave Memorial #146676. Category:Members of the Mormon Battalion Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War